Eggplant Sake
by ninjawolf911
Summary: Haku Yowane is a lonely girl at school who is constantly being bullied and picked on because of her hair color. When a certain boy transfers to school, the three head cheerleaders, Luka, Gumi, and Miku, give her a lesson to make sure she won't interact with him in anyway possible Rated T because of language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Eggplant Sake_  
Chapter 1: The freak

Haku Yowane was always picked on at school. She was different from the others, and at her school, different didn't fly.  
Everyone had bright colorful hair, such as green and blue and pink. Her hair was white. Plain, old, boring, white.  
She tried to dye it green once, but she was called a poser, and got beat up in the girls locker rooms during lunch hours.  
As Haku walked to her civics class she overheard some girls snickering.  
"Did you see the new kid? He's soo hot!" Luka Megurine, one of the cheer captains swooned.

"Really? I thought he was ugly!" Miku Hatsune, the most popular and prettiest girl in school, added.  
"No way! He's really hot! I saw him!" Gumi Megpoid, the other cheer captain, squealed.

Haku sighed. 'Great, another kid to be picked on by,'  
"Class, I'd like to introduce a new student to the class," Kiyoteru-sensei said, smiling brightly. "Gakupo Kamui."

A tall boy with long purple hair tied up in a ponytail smiled shyly to the class. He looked slightly muscular and well built.

Haku slightly blushed while the other girls giggled and squealed in delight.  
"Gakupo, tell us about yourself!" Luka said in a seductive tone. Some of the girls rolled their eyes.

"Alright. My hobbies are judo and karate, I can play piano and guitar, and I sing too." He said.

The girls swooned.  
"Okay, Mr. Kamui, please have a seat next to Haku Yowane." Kiyoteru-sensei gestured to the empty seat next to the albino girl.

Haku's heart skipped a beat, while all the girls glared daggers at her.

"Hi Haku, I guess I'll be sitting here," Gakupo said, smiling.

Haku smiled shyly back, and moved her stuff over so he could sit down.

"Okay, so first of we'll be talking about…"

Haku grabbed her stuff from her gym locker and slowly made her way to the hall, hoping not to be scolded at by her French teacher for being late.  
A hand grabbed Haku's ponytail as she was dragged back towards the shower stalls.

"Do you think you get to have Gakupo all to yourself? Stingy little brat!" The voice of Luka spat at her.  
"No! I-" Haku was cut off by a searing pain in her left cheek as Luka slapped her.

"Don't lie to me!" Luka yelled. She threw Haku against the wall, and Haku felt something warm slide down her white hair, staining it red. Blood. The impact of the wall cracked her head open.

"I don't even-" Haku began, but was broken off by a kick to her chest. Searing pain shot through her as she felt something in her chest crack.

"Be quiet, you freak. Don't even start to think about becoming friends with that boy, he won't even want to be friends! I mean, who would ever want to even talk to you?" Luka spat, flipping her salmon pink hair.

"You're talking to me right now," Haku replied.

"Well I, uh…" Luka was baffled. "H-How _dare_ you!" She hissed, slapping Haku across the face. "You knew exactly what I meant!"

"Luka!" Gumi called.

"I'm so sick of you!" Luka said, grabbing Haku's long white locks.

"Luka!" Gumi called again, staring nervously back and forth from the door to the fight scene.

"You little freak of nature," Luka spat, dropping Haku down to the floor.

"Luka!" Gumi yelled.

"What?!" Luka hissed, spinning around furiously.

"Someone's coming!" Miku said.

"Dammit. I wasn't even done." Luka turned to Haku, looked at her with disgust, then turned back around and left with the other girls.

Haku tried to stand up, but the pain in her chest prevented her from going.

"Dude, are you sure we won't get in trouble?" A deep voice asked.

Haku's heart froze. It was _him_, the reason why she was in this condition in the first place.

"Don't worry about it. Think of it like an initiation, or something."

Dell, Haku's brother. Thank god he was here. She loved her brother.

"Still, I-" Gakupo cut off.

"What? What is it?" Dell asked.

"Blood. There…There's blood."

_Crap_

"Oh god. Hello?" Dell called.

"Dell…" Haku replied weakly. She was sure he couldn't-

"Haku? Is that you?"

"Dell…Help…" Haku called.

"Haku!" Her brother followed the blood trail to the showers. "Oh my god, Haku! What the hell happened?" He scooped her up and turned to Gakupo. "Come on, we have to get her home."

Gakupo nodded, and the two boys took off, Dell being careful not to harm his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ZXCVBNMK,L;  
It's 2:30 in the morning and I'm tired but here you go.~~**_

"Urgh…" As Haku regained consciousness, the throbbing pain in her head made itself known. She could see blurs of purple above her.  
"Haku! Hey, Dell, she's waking up!" Gakupo called to the girl's brother.  
"Ow… Could you not yell…please?" The albino groaned.  
"Oh, sorry."  
As Haku became fully consciousness, she took in her surroundings. She was back at home, tucked into her twin sized bed. Gakupo was sitting in a chair next to her. On her bedside table, there was some ibuprofen, bandages, and an ice pack.  
"Sis, you're awake!" Dell pulled up a chair on the other side of her. "What happened?"  
"I…" Haku hesitated. If she told them, Gakupo would surely say something to Luka and her friends. Then they'd probably shoot her, or something. "I fell and hit the wall."  
"Bullshit, what really happened?" Dell snapped. He and Gakupo leaned in a bit closer.  
"I-I…" Haku looked down.  
"Haku, what's going on? Is someone hurting you?" The purple haired boy asked.  
"Well, um… Yeah, I guess…" Haku swallowed the lump in her throat.  
"Who? Who's doing to you?" Dell asked, rage building up in his voice.  
Haku stayed quiet. She gripped her blankets and started to tremble.  
"Haku, we can't help you if you don't say anything." Gakupo said, his gentle voice soothing the albino's nerves.  
"If I tell you, they'll probably kill me!" Haku's voice cracked.  
"They? You mean there's more than one person?" Anger flashed in Dell's eyes.  
A tear leaked down Haku's pale cheeks. Gakupo leaned over to wipe it off. "Who are they?" He asked.  
"You can't tell anyone. If they find out…"  
"We won't tell anybody, we promise."  
"It's… Luka… a-and Gumi, and Miku…" A sob broke out of the albino.  
Dell leaned in and hugged her. "Shh…" He stroked her hair. "It's alright, big bro's here."  
Gakupo sat back in shock. "Luka? But… she seemed so nice… how could she-,"  
"That's what she does!" Haku shouted, rage filling her. "She gets everybody on her good side and makes you look like the bad guy! Like the loser! Like the _freak_!"  
"Hey, calm down… It's okay." Dell tried to soothe her.  
"It's not okay! She went too far this time! She wants Gakupo all to herself, and she beat the crap out of me because she thinks we're 'close'!" She cried.  
Dell rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth, quietly humming to her to calm her down.  
"Well, she can do whatever she wants. But if she ever lays a hand on you, come and tell me. She's never going to get any Gakupo no matter what she does, the little bitch." Gakupo reassured her.  
Haku giggled a little. "Thanks," She gave him a sad smile, and opened her arms to him, as if asking for a hug. "Come here." She sniffled.  
Gakupo leaned in and hugged her, stroking her hair. "Everything will be fine…"

Haku stayed at home for the next two days, and then returned to school on the third.  
"Hey, welcome back!" Gakupo smiled and sat down next to the girl at lunch. "How's your head?"  
"The doctor said I'd be okay. It wasn't anything serious." Haku smiled.  
"Good. And what about your ribs?"  
"I only broke three, and I have to wear a brace for it, but other than that I'm fine."  
"That's good." Gakupo grinned.  
"EW, you're not really sitting with _her_, are you?" A voice hissed.  
Gakupo turned his head to see Luka standing next to him, holding her lunch tray in her hands.  
"I am. What's it to you?" Gakupo replied coldly.  
"Oh no," Luka turned to Miku. "He's already been corrupted by that_ freak_!" She spat.  
Haku glared at her.  
"Oh? What's this?" She bent down. "Rebellious now, aren't we?" She laughed coldly.  
"Get the hell out of here, you bitch."  
Luka whirled around to see Dell already cracking his knuckles. She scoffed, and whispered, "You're lucky big brother's here to protect you. Next time I see you you're dead," before walking off, followed by Gumi, Miku, and even the Kagamine twins.  
Dell slumped down next to his sister. "You okay, sis?" He asked.  
Haku nodded. "I'm fine." She smiled to show she was alright.

Gakupo stayed with Haku at all times for the rest of the day. They had health that week, and Gakupo made sure Luka stayed far away from her.  
At the end of the day, he waved bye to the siblings as they walked home.  
"See ya tomorrow!" He smiled.  
"Bye!"  
"Later!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, when Haku went to school, she was surprised to see that Gakupo wasn't sitting in his seat in Kiyoteru-sensei's class.  
'Maybe he's just late.' Haku hoped. As she sat down, she noticed the salmon haired girl glaring at her from her desk. She punched her fist in her palm, and then pointed to the albino.  
Haku ignored her, and started scribbling down notes from the board. Occasionally, she looked up in hopes of seeing Gakupo, but he never came.  
"Alright class. Has anyone seen Gakupo?" The teacher asked.  
The class replied with several no's.  
"Alright. Absent…"

The rest of the day, Haku did the best she could to avoid the three cheerleaders. She was doing well so far, until lunch.  
"Hey, freak!"  
Haku turned around. She was holding her tray in her hand, when Miku hit the bottom up. The pizza stuck to Haku's grey jacket, and chocolate milk splattered all over her.  
The cafeteria was filled with laughter.  
Angered, Haku threw down her tray.  
"Oh, look! You pissed her off!" Gumi laughed, and Luka and Miku joined her.  
"That's it!" Haku screamed, finally blowing off her rage. She pulled back a fist, and slammed it into Miku's cheek.  
The girl toppled over, shocked, and put a hand to her face. "You…you hit me!"  
Haku glared at her.  
"She just hit me!" Miku got up, still baffled. Luka and Gumi both looked equally shocked.  
"Leave me alone!" Haku screamed at the girls, and stormed off, heading to the bathrooms to clean her shirt.

Dell had stayed home that day, and when Haku got home, Dell was sitting in the living room, typing out a job interview in his laptop, and smoking a cigarette.  
"Hey sis."  
"Dell…" Haku sniffled.  
"What- Haku? What's wrong?" Dell saw his sisters face. Tears were streaming down her face, and her eyes were red and puffy.  
"I can't take this anymore!" She sobbed, falling to her knees.  
Dell rushed over to her and put his arms around her. "Shh… Shh…it's okay…" Dell tried to soothe her. When she didn't stop crying, he began to sing 'Rolling Girl' to her. Haku calmed down a bit, and listened to her brother's voice.  
She stopped crying, but Dell kept singing to her. When he finished, he pulled away and looked at Haku.  
"Everything's okay." He smiled, and kissed her on the forehead.  
Haku nodded.  
"I have to get back to work. Gakupo's not feeling good. Why don't you go visit him?"  
"Okay." Haku left to throw her bag in her bedroom, grabbed her cellphone, and left.

She knocked on the door, and nervously cracked her knuckles.  
Gakupo answered the door, his long purple hair let loose. It hung down to his waist. Haku refrained from blushing, and spoke. "Hi! I heard you were sick." She smiled at him.  
"Oh, yeah," Gakupo smiled at her. He rubbed his head. "Just a stomach bug, I think."  
"Ah. Well, I just stopped to say hi. I hope you feel better!" Haku smiled bright at him.  
Gakupo's cheeks turned light pink. "Thank you. That's very thoughtful!" He returned the smile.  
"Bye!"  
"Later!"

As Haku headed home, she saw Miku walking down the street by herself. Haku turned pale.  
"Hey! You!" Miku ran up to her, suddenly becoming angry. Haku stood her ground, and did her best to look bold. Suddenly, Miku struck out at her.  
"That's for earlier, you little bitch!" She pushed her down, and Haku fell back on the pavement.  
Flipping her twin tails, Miku turned and continued to walk.  
Haku stood up, and brushed herself off. She bit her lip, and forced herself not to cry.  
She headed home, and little did she know that Gakupo was watching it all out the window. He clenched his fist, angry. How _dare_ they treat her that way! It was unfair for her. He felt so…strange every time he was around her… Was it strange? Or what? What was it?

When Haku got home, it was dark. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed." She announced.  
"Alright. Goodnight, love you sis." Dell replied.  
"Love you too." Haku reached her room and closed the door. She locked it, and pulled a razor out of her pocket. She had nabbed it Dells room. Surely he wouldn't notice it. Silently, she sat down on the floor, and taking a deep breath, slid the blade across her wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 5EVER OKAY HERE HAVE A CHAPTER OK PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY**

Haku felt both ashamed and satisfied with the long horizontal scratches covering her wrist. The cuts remained incognito to the world, because despite the 80 degree weather, Haku wore her favorite white sweatshirt every day.

As she left the locker rooms, wearing her P.E. uniform, which consisted of a grey t-shirt bearing her school's name and mascot, and black shorts, she realized she left her jacket in the locker rooms. Haku turned to go back, but her gym teacher had already locked the doors to the locker room. Sighing, she returned to the gym, and Gakupo jogged up next to her.  
"Hey!" Gakupo smiled at her. "What's up?"

Haku returned the smile. "Hey," She scratched her wrist unconsciously.

Gakupo cleared his throat awkwardly and walked with her. "So uh, you want to play ball or something?" He grabbed his ponytail and twirled the end in his fingers.

Haku nodded. "Sure."

"So, did you finish the homework for Kiyoteru-sensei's class?" Gakupo asked as he tossed the ball to Haku, a little too high.

The albino reached up and jumped, catching it with her fingertips. "Yeah, why? Did you need help?"

But Gakupo's attention was on her arms. He stepped closer, his eyes glued to her wrists with a puzzled look on his face.

"What? Is there a bug? Get it off! Get it off!" Haku dropped the ball and lowered her arms, inspecting them for insects.

Then she realized what Gakupo was staring at.

The male grabbed her arms and gently touched the cuts on her wrists.

"I-I fell yesterday and scraped my arms…" Haku stuttered, her face turning red.

Gakupo looked up at her, his face serious, but his eyes sad. "Why did you do this?"

"I…I…um…." Haku began getting flustered, and she struggled to push the tears back.

Gakupo sighed, and pulled her into a hug. That's when Haku began bawling. It shook him up, seeing her cry like that, and he gently stroked her hair and kissed her head. "Shh…shh…" He held her close and let her cry into his shoulder. He instantly became angry with Miku, Luka, and Gumi. They pushed her to the point where she pushed herself, where she wanted to physically harm herself, just because she was different, because she was better than them, and it made him angry.

Afterwards Haku didn't speak for the rest of the day. Gakupo sat next to her on the bus with one arm draped around her. He invited her to his house, and she accepted. Dell wasn't going to be home until late, and she didn't want to be by herself.

"You can leave your shoes at the door, and bring your bag in here," Gakupo carried his stuff into the kitchen after kicking off his vans.

Haku followed him quietly.

"We can work on homework here." He said, unzipping his violet book bag and laying a binder on the table.

Haku mirrored him, doing the same as she sat next to him. "I never asked you, do you live here alone?" She asked.

"Nah, I live here with my older sister, but she's usually out of town a lot. She's a news reporter."

"Oh." Haku stayed quiet as she worked on her math homework, typing numbers into her graphing calculator and writing down equations.

After a while, Gakupo sighed, put down his pencil, and rubbed his forehead.

"You okay?" Haku asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, just having trouble with this problem,"

Haku leaned over to look. It doesn't look that hard. Here," She grabbed her pencil and paper and began to write down the equation, and solved it while going through it. She finished it, and looked up at Gakupo. He was staring at her with dreamy looking eyes, and a small smile on his lips. Haku felt herself blush, but she couldn't look away from his beautiful blue violet eyes. She was lost in them, and her breath caught in her throat. Her heart beat so hard she was almost positive he could hear it.

Gakupo began to chuckle, which only made Haku blush harder.

"You're so cute when you get all flustered."

Haku's heart stopped. Did she hear that right? She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't force the words out.

Gakupo tilted her chin up with his finger, and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.

Haku was shocked at first, but fell into the kiss, deepening it. She felt her face heat up, but she didn't care. She was in heaven.

Gakupo broke off, blushing, but not as much as Haku. He smiled and hugged her, and they stayed like that for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Haku was daydreaming all day in class. She felt happy, and light, and bubbly. She ignored Luka and her gang when they shouted at her, and in class she would draw sketches in her notebook of Gakupo with tiny hearts around it. She barely paid any attention in class, and when the teacher called on her, she didn't notice.

"Haku!"

The albino jumped up, "Yes!" And the class laughed, making the poor girl blush heavily with embarrassment.

"I asked you to come up and solve this equation, please." The teacher pointed at a math problem on the board, and Haku hesitantly stood up to go answer it.

As she walked in between the desks, someone stuck their foot out, and Haku tripped on it, just catching herself before she fell. The class erupted with more laughter, and Haku smiled shyly, her entire face turning as pink as her eyes.

"That's enough!" The teacher snapped, and the class quickly fell silent. Haku scuttled up to the board and quickly answered the problem with ease.

"That's correct. You may sit down."

Haku immediately returned to her seat, glad that the student's small amount of attention had left her, and gone elsewhere. Some paying attention to the teacher, others passing notes and reading or drawing. The white haired girl had gone back to sketching pictures into her notebook, daydreaming once again.

Luka noticed the goofy look on Haku's face with disgust. '_Why is _she_ so happy?'_ The salmon haired cheerleader thought. She stood up and as she made her way over to the pencil sharpener, she peeked over Haku's shoulder and saw what she was writing, and became utterly shocked.  
'_No, fucking, way…_'

Haku smiled to herself as she changed out of her gym clothes and back into her normal ones. She and Gakupo had hung out all day, or at least in the classes they had together. Before they parted ways, Gakupo had given her a small hug, which made Haku grin like a dork and blush like mad. As she gathered her books she began to leave, looking forward to her small reunion with him, when her books were suddenly knocked out of her hand and she was shoved to the ground.

"I told you! I fucking! Told! You! To stay the fuck away from him! Didn't I?" Luka was seething with rage as she snarled at Haku. But Haku wasn't afraid. She could defend herself. Dell had taught her some defense moves. Haku stood back up, only to be shoved down again. She looked up, glaring at Luka, and stood up again. This time, as Luka started to shove Haku again, the albino grabbed her wrists and squeezed her thumbs as hard as she could to the pressure points located on the inside of her wrists.

"Ow!" Luka yelped, but Haku didn't let go.

"Stay, the hell, away from me!" Haku screamed, and shoved Luka away from her. She picked up her books, dusted them off, and left, trying not to stamp her feet like she always did when she was angry.

When she got home, she began smirking to herself. That look on Luka's face was priceless. It was absolutely hilarious! She began giggling as she walked into the kitchen, where Dell already was, cooking dinner for the two.

"What's so funny?" Dell asked, stirring pasta into a large pot of boiling water.

"So, Luka started picking on me, and she kept pushing me, you know?" Haku spoke, not being afraid to tell her brother anything. "And so I did used that wrist pressure point trick on her, and her face," Haku broke off into a fit of giggles.

Dell smirked as he turned back to the pasta. "That's my girl…"

_**OKAY SO I know this was really short and I apologize but you know I just had to do something so I did. Can't you guys tell I've been getting better at writing :3 Cause I have.  
Also, thank you guys for reviewing, unfortunately, I do not speak or understand Spanish :/ I had to use google translate to read your reviews, and we all know how horrible google translate is. BUT SERIOUSLY THOUGH THANK YOU FOR DOING THAT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FDAGHFHGKJL**_


End file.
